Dyskusja:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island/@comment-24069250-20131202203909/@comment-3211669-20131203011430
Właśnie twórcy idą bardzo w komedię, co mnie cieszy bo nie ma to jak sobie poprawić humor. Cóż, moja ocena postaci wygląda następująco: Dave - Jeśli chodzi o niego myślę, że to będzie mix coś ala Cody i Noah. Ma być znudzony grą, trochę taki sarkastyczny ale jednak z stonowanym charakterem. Z wyglądu mie nie przypadł, ale charakterkiem może nadrobi. Również ma być obiektem westchnień Sky. (zalatuje Mike'em.. Fujj..) Sugar - Nie jestem do końca pewny, ale ona będzie trochę taka pyskata, a jednocześnie niezbyt inteligentna i łatwowierna xD. Może też i będzie jak LeShawna? Jeśli tak to byłoby świetnie! Każda osoba która potrafi dogadać jest zawsze fajna! Topher - O nim już wcześniej pisałem. Ma on właśnie był takim zapatrzonym w siebie chlopakiem, który uwielbia Chrisa i go chwali i lubi błyszczeć w fleshu jupiterów. Można powiedzieć coś ala Dakota z lekką nutą Sierry w męskim wydaniu. Sky - Podobno ma być to coś ala klon Zoey i oby nie... Mam nadzieję, przynajmniej że nie. O niej na razie więcej nie powiem, dopóki nie zobacze jej, ale jeśli się okaże jak Zoey to zawiodę się na nich. xD I oby nie skupiała się tylko na jednej osobie... Ella - Jedna z moich kochanych faworytrk od samego początku! Będzie fanką Trasy oraz będzie śpiewała jak na księżniczkę przystało :D Będzie raczej dobra duszą drużyny oraz jeszcze raz wspomnę. Śpiew! <3 Uwielbiałem to w Trasie. Leonard - Mój drugi kochany zawodnik , który ma być czarodziejem! Będzie wykazywał się dobrą wolą użyczając drużynie swych zdolności i myślę, że będzie obrywał dość często jak to z Scottem robili. xD Rodney - Chłopak.. o którym nie wiem co myśleć. xD Przypomina mi Ralpha z Wreck-It Ralph i czy to może być taka podobna postać? Olbrzym chcący znaleść swój cel w życiu, albo milusiński? Nie wiem zbytnio xD A może będzie coś jak Lightning tylko wiejska wersja? Trzeba poczekać xD Beeardo - No skoro ma długo nie pobyć to najpewniej będzie miał charakter coś w stylu B? Staci? Na pewno coś zrobi co zaszkodzi drużynie, zrazi ich do siebie albo inni go żle zrozumieją? Jasmine - Dla mnie wygląda szczerze trochę jak Australijska łowczyni żyjąca na pustyni i skoro ma być wariatką to może coś z tych rejonów? Może bedzie miała jazdy z jakimiś niezwykłymi przeżyciami i podróżami i będzia na tym punkcie miała świra? Zobaczymy xD Max - Co mam sądzić!? xD Ma być antagonistą!? Boshe xD Jak tak to będzie to najgorszy antagonista jaki kiedykolwiek był xD Nie wiem dokładnie jaką strategię przyjmie, ale najbardziej prawdopodobne, że będzie mazgaił, udawał nieporadnego a tak naprawdę inni będą za niego brudną robotę odwalać i będzie ich sabotował? W końcu ma być geniuszem zła. xD Shawn - Postać no nawet, nawet interesująca :D Przypomina mi trochę typowego wyluzowanego skatera i będzie raczej przyjacielski wobec każdego. Na pewno nie będzie się wściekłał, złościł a do wszystkiego bedzie podchodził beztrosko i z luzikiem. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. xD Amy i Samey - Bardzo chciałbym wersję zła/dobra bliżniaczka ale to chyba za duże wymagania. Pewnie będą po prostu zwykłymi siostrami co mnie zawodzi ;< no i pewnie szybko odpadną, ze względu na pokrewieństwo które zagrażałoby innym. Więc jak by wyglądał mój ranking? 14. Samey 13. Beeardo 12.Amy 11. Max 10. Sky 9. Rodney 8. Dave 7. Scarlett 6. Jasmine 5. Topher 4. Shawn 3. Sugar <3 2. Leonard <3 1. Ella <3 Ale niestety parę miejsc zajętych, więc pewnie tak nie będzie. xD